


First Kiss

by Lumielles



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumielles/pseuds/Lumielles
Summary: Prompt I received on my tumblr for Aramys and Theron's first kiss.





	First Kiss

A flush of frustration came to Theron’s face, making even his eyes feel like they were close to combusting into flames. It was so easy to fall into arguments with her, and he would admit that while this one may have been his doing, she certainly wasn’t helping the matter. From the moment Aramys had entered his life, she held herself with a kind of youthful arrogance that rivaled his own. There was nothing he hated more than recognizing himself in other people. It reminded him of how much he disliked himself.

They had been in an argument almost since the moment Lana and Ashara left to buy supplies in the market. Jakarro had already stormed out, wailing about how they were giving him a headache. Neither of them was willing to back down, as usual.

Neither of them even remembered how the fight had begun, but it certainly didn’t matter once Theron yet again brought up his disdain for working with the Dark Council member.

“If you knew what I’ve been through to— “

“I don’t care, it doesn’t matter,” Theron growled.

“It really doesn’t to you, does it?” Aramys huffed, folding her arms across her chest, “You’re too busy painting the Empire with a broad evil brush.”

“You’re a member of the Dark Council, you didn’t get there by being nice.”

“Then, please, list my terrible murderous deeds for me, I’m sure you’ve already done more than enough research…”

“I—” Theron quickly searched his memory but came up short. He’d have to go through it all later. “Whatever.”

“Nothing? The great agent, Theron Shan, couldn’t come up with anything?”

“I’m busy, I don’t have an hour or two to list all your victims.” Theron turned back to the console, not entirely sure what keys he was pressing. She stood behind him in silence, anxiously tapping the heel of her boot.

“What, so you’re just going to ignore me?” she asked. Theron’s skin prickled, her accent drove him crazy. She had such a precise and formal voice, like she carefully made sure to pronounce each syllable in the most Imperial way possible. 

“Doesn’t seem to be working,” Theron grumbled, picking up a data pad that teetered on the edge of the console.

The hiss of a lightsaber startled him, and he felt his stomach knot. It continued to emit a low hum and crackle as a purple glow emanated from behind him. For a moment, he’d forgotten just who he was dealing with. He had just said she hadn’t gotten to the highest tier in the Imperial hierarchy by being a good person, and it seemed he was all too right. Theron turned, hiding his growing annoyance with his knack for getting himself into these kinds of messes.

“You’re going to kill me over this? Figures…”

“I’m certainly considering it!” Aramys tightened her grip on her lightsaber. She had always had a rotten temper, and this was certainly one of those situations that would always get her into trouble. She had just pulled a lightsaber out on a man she was supposed to be trusting. If anything, she was only proving his point about her being from the Empire.

“You Sith are all the same, wanton murderers,”

“And you Republic idiots are all too happy to lump those under the Empire together… Everyone is evil, blah blah!” Aramys’ face twisted into one of mockery.

“I haven’t ever met one of you who didn’t try to kill me!” Theron shouted.

“What about Lana? What about me?“.

Theron looked at her incredulously, “You’re holding a lightsaber!”

“I was trying to get your damn attention!”

“Well! You got it now!” Theron took a step forward, towering over her.

Emotions rushed through the both of them like blood as they glared at each other. Amber burning into dark brown. The colored aura of her saber cast violet shadows over her face; more now than ever Theron could see the slight uptilt of her pointed nose, the sharpness of her chin, her rounded high cheekbones. The scarred tissue that took up the majority of the right side of her face, as well as having crept down her neck, formed a shrouded mountain range made of pinched and stretched skin. He briefly wondered how she had received it, and if it sometimes still hurt like his did. Of course, a well-aimed blaster likely wasn’t the reason for hers. She was still pretty, he noted, in an irritatingly pompous kind of way.

Aramys realized he was thinking as he silently held her agitated stare. He’d been quiet for too long, he was never quiet during their quarrels. There was always an opinion that he had to give, a criticism he had to say. She could never quite figure him out. For someone who clearly valued his own privacy, he certainly failed to give anyone else the same courtesy. He’d introduced himself to her by listing her name and the names of her former masters. The Sith ones, anyway. She knew any records of her being a slave didn’t exist, the Empire wasn’t known for keeping track of worthless property. He had no idea of where she came from, and she could tell it frustrated him. Even she knew who his mother was, much to his displeasure. Her flirtatious teasing was the easiest way to fluster him, and he was always so adorable when he was flustered.

Eyes softened as their stare continued, each of them lost in thoughts about the other. They were both noticing things they hadn’t taken the time to before. Theron chewed on his lower lip for a moment, mindlessly fighting an urge he wasn’t quite sure about. Aramys’ eyes involuntarily widened as Theron took a step toward her. She felt like her legs were made of durasteel, heavy and unmoving.

The clatter of a dropped and deactivated lightsaber echoed against the floor. Lips crashed together in a clumsy eagerness. Her hands reached into the hair at the base of his scalp as he spun her and pressed her against the console with his hips. Theron’s lips were dry and tasted like stale whiskey. She dropped her hands to his waist, curling them around him underneath his jacket. She was surprised at how slender he was under the bulky leather. 

Distant chatter came from the corridor, the voices of Lana and Ashara easily identifiable. The door slid open just as they pulled apart, neither of them entirely sure about what had happened. Theron’s mouth stayed open as Aramys rapidly blinked in confusion. Neither of them moved, Theron’s hips still pressing Aramys into the blinking console.

Lana purposefully dumped the bag in her hands onto the table with a loud thud. She watched in amusement as they both jumped away from each other like panicked children.

“Did we miss anything?” she said.

“No, I don’t think so?” Aramys looked at Theron, shrugging. He nodded.

“All quiet on our end,” he couldn’t stop nodding, “Just—uh—Just looking for her lightsaber…”

“Oh, um, yes, I dropped it.” Aramys was the one nodding now.

“You mean the one right at your feet?” Lana arched a blonde eyebrow, enjoying their clumsy panic.

“There it is—Nice eye Lana,” Theron bent over. He picked it up and thrust it back to Aramys. She grabbed it immediately, clipping it back onto her belt.

“Yes, thank you.” Aramys forced her usual attitude, and it was unfortunately obvious.

“It’s uh—It’s no problem,” Theron said, quickly turning his back to everyone, returning his attention to the console.

Lana looked at Ashara, who had been standing beside her.

“You could cut it with a dull blade, no?” she said, referencing the thick tension that hung in the air around them.

“Cut what?” Ashara asked, clearly unsure of what Lana was trying to hint at.

“Never mind,” Lana frowned.


End file.
